Would You Like to Taste the Hell?
by Unholy Akatsuki Trinity
Summary: /Ide gila seorang kawan bisa membahayakan, ketika kau memasuki hutan itu bersiaplah menemui ketakutan yang sebenarnya, karena yang masuk ke sana tidak bisa keluar lagi/ Hutan Katoniga adalah hutan angker dan berhantu. Pasalnya, semua yang masuk ke sana tidak pernah keluar lagi. Naruto dan kawan-kawannya mengadakan uji nyali di sana. Dapatkan mereka keluar dari sana atau ...?/
1. Chapter 1

**Would You Like To Taste the Hell?**

_**S**ebuah ide bodoh dari seorang kawan bisa menghancurkan segalanya…_

_Uji nyali di hutan itu bukanlah hal yang baik…_

_Bersiaplah menghadapi ketakutan yang sesungguhnya, _

_Saat kau memasuki hutan tak berujung yang pada akhirnya merenggut nyawa_

**Chapter satu: Ide Gila Naruto**

**S**iang itu di Kantin Konoha High School…

"Serius lo Naruto! Gila! Gue nggak berani masuk ke hutan itu!" koor Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Kiba dan Lee.

"Iya gue serius! Kita coba uji nyali di hutan itu! Lagian kenapa sih? Itu kan cuma hutan? Paling cuma ada ular pas malam, kalo nggak suara burung hantu, de el el. Kenapa lo semua pada takut gitu sih?" ujar Naruto.

"Bu… bukannya begitu Naruto… so.. soalnya… Neji-nii pe.. pernah bi.. bilang kalau hutan itu berhantu… siapa yang masuk ke sana tidak bisa kembali ke luar lagi… i.. iya kan Neji-nii?" kata Hinata tergagap.

"Ya Naruto. Lo harusnya pikir-pikir ulang ide lo itu," kata Neji sambil mendengus.

"Hn. Itu benar. Bahkan si Aniki saja sampai takut kalau harus lewat hutan itu," timpal Sasuke.

"Ah elo semua cupu!" seru Naruto kecewa. "Kyuu-nii aja nggak takut!"

"Ah, kakak lo itu kan kayak monster Nar! Setan aja pada takut sama dia!" ujar Sakura setengah bercanda.

"Jiah! Kan cuma semalem aja! Takut banget sih lo pada!" Naruto masih menggeram.

"Sudahlah _Guys_, kita turutin idenya Naruto aja. Cuma semalam ini kan?" Sai menengahi.

"Sai, lo anak baru! Lo belum denger reputasi tuh hutan! Jiihh… gue takut!" ujar Kiba.

"Halah, alasan!" bentak Naruto kesal, sampai-sampai seluruh kantin melihat ke arah mereka.

"Jadi gimana nih? Kita turutin atau enggak?" kata Tenten.

"Gue… emmm… setuju deh," ujar Sakura, dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Melawan komitmennya Naruto memang sangat sulit.

"Gue juga. Sohib gue ikut, kenapa gue enggak?" cetus Ino. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum bersama-sama, lalu bertos ria.

"Hn. Ikut." Sasuke bicara.

"A… aku.. aku ikut deh…" Hinata menyalurkan suaranya.

"Gue ikut!" kata Lee.

"Ikut," kata Neji.

Kini giliran Kiba. Manusia pecinta anjing itu tampak sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Emmm… gue ikut deh. Gue nggak mau dibilang cupu," kata Kiba.

"Haaahhh… gue terpaksa ikut." Tenten menghela napas.

"Aku ikut," ujar Sai.

"Berarti sekarang tinggal Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Shino. Mereka kita ajak atau nggak?" tanya Naruto, sebagai panitia uji nyali tidak resmi.

"Ajak saja. Tambah ramai itu makin seru," timpal Sakura.

"Bener tuh. Nanti gue telepon Shino deh. Moga-moga sih dia mau," kata Kiba.

"Ya udah.. gue tinggal telepon si Shika dan Chouji," keluh Ino. "Semoga mereka mau ikut."

Naruto tersenyum puas. Ya, ide bulusnya berhasil.

Hutan yang dijadikan tempat uji nyali mereka adalah Hutan Katoniga, hutan angker yang berada 3 mil dari sekolah mereka. Hutan Katoniga terkenal angker karena yang masuk ke sana tidak bisa keluar lagi. Apalagi sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika sekelompok remaja mengadakan uji nyali di Hutan Katoniga, mereka menghilang secara misterius di dalam hutan. Ketika tim pencari datang dan memasuki Hutan Katoniga untuk mencari sekelompok remaja itu, tim pencari itu justru ikut hilang. Akhirnya Hutan Katoniga dicap sebagai hutan angker dan tak boleh dimasuki. Kabarnya, sering terlihat penampakan dan teriakan-teriakan berdengung di sekitar hutan itu.

Wajar saja kan, kalau teman-temannya Naruto takut mendengar rencana itu?

"Naruto, kapan kita uji nyali di sana?" tanya Kiba.

"Hari Sabtu aja, pas malam. Jam tujuh malam kita udah kumpul semua di sekolah, lalu kita berangkat ke sana. Yang perlu disiapin adalah obat anti nyamuk, P3K, pakaian ganti, snack atau makanan terserah seberapa banyak, trus bawa juga pisau lipat atau tongkat _baseball_." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Pisau lipat? Buat apa?" kata Sakura.

"Kalau ada binatang yang mengganggu, itu bisa buat bela diri kan?" kata Naruto.

"Tumben otak lo jalan, Dobe." Sasuke menimpali dengan komentar pedasnya, sehingga Naruto mendelik sesaat.

"Setuju kan semuanya?" kata Naruto lagi.

"SETUJU!" koor sembilan teman Naruto.

**SEPULANG SEKOLAH…**

**S**akura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten pulang sekolah bersama. Kebetulan, mereka akan menginap di rumahnya Ino. Hari ini adalah hari Jumat, berarti uji nyalinya besok malam.

"Gue sebenarnya nggak niat ikut uji nyali itu.. tapi apa boleh buat," gerutu Tenten.

"Naruto, Naruto… heran, kenapa dia bisa kepikiran acara uji nyali di Hutan Katoniga sih? Memangnya dia tidak pernah dengar beritanya?" Sakura ikut menggerutu.

"Su.. sudahlah… ki.. kita kan sudah se.. sepakat," kata Hinata menengahi gerutuan Tenten dan Sakura.

"Iya juga sih…" Tenten menghela napas.

"Semoga uji nyalinya lancar dan kita bisa selamat," Sakura berdoa.

"Ya… gue setuju sama lo Saku. Semoga kita semua bisa selamat. Haah… jujur, gue udah takut sendiri mengingat nama hutan itu," seru Ino sambil bergidik ketakutan.

Akhirnya empat remaja putri itu tiba di rumahnya Ino, dan mereka langsung merapikan barang-barang untuk acara menginap mereka.

_Another Place… Kiba's House:_

Kiba merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa sampai menerima usul mengerikannya Naruto? Uji nyali di Hutan Katoniga? Hell. Bahkan _Madame Shion_, peramal paling terkenal di Konoha sendiri bilang kalau Hutan Katoniga adalah neraka yang berisi energi dan roh jahat. Mendengarnya bulu kuduk Kiba jadi bergidik sendiri.

"Guk!" Akamaru menyalak.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sebersit ide di otak Kiba. _Kenapa gue nggak ajak Akamaru aja? Anjing kan bisa merasakan keberadaan roh jahat?_

"Akamaru, besok malam kita akan jalan-jalan," ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum sok misterius.

"GUK!" Akamaru menyalak penuh semangat. Anjing itu tidak tahu kalau majikannya hendak membawanya ikut uji nyali di Hutan Katoniga.

"Nah sekarang tinggal telepon Shino." Kiba mulai menekan nomor _hp_ Shino.

TREK…

Shino merasa handphonenya berdering. Dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"_Hei Shino!"_

"Kiba ya?"

"_Ah, masa sama sohib mu sendiri kamu nggak kenal? Eh, kamu mau ikut uji nyali nggak besok malam?"_

"Uji nyali?"

"_Iya. Ikut nggak?"_

Shino berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak tahu kalau uji nyali itu akan diadakan di Hutan Katoniga. "Oke. Boleh deh."

"_Sip deh! Besok malam kumpul jam tujuh malam di sekolah. Bawa P3K, pakaian ganti, makanan, sama tongkat baseball."_

"Baiklah. Eh tunggu. Sebelumnya siapa yang mengadakan acara uji nyali ini? Siapa saja yang ikut?"

"_Yang ngadain uji nyali ini Naruto. Lo tau kan? Terus yang ikut… gue, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Sakura, Akamaru, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten. Rencananya sih mau ngajak Shikamaru sama Chouji juga."_

"Hm. Oke."

Telepon ditutup.

"Aneh. Kok perasaan gue nggak enak ya?" gumam Shino heran. "Ah sudahlah, mungkin cuma khayalan gue aja." Shino pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Would You Like to Taste the Hell?**

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Horror/Adventure**

_It will begin…_

_Ketika malam tiba, _

_Kau akan merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa,_

_Tak peduli seberapa banyak atau seberapa kuat kau,_

_Makhluk-makhluk itu akan datang menyerangmu._

**Chapter 2: Come To Katoniga Forest**

**S**iang itu, Ino dan kawan-kawannya sedang sibuk berkemas untuk kegiatan uji nyali nanti malam. Hinata yang pandai memasak menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk nanti dibawa saat uji nyali, Sakura mengurus obat-obatan yang mereka bawa, Ino dan Tenten membantu mengemas-ngemas. Mereka semua memutuskan membawa pisau lipat yang aman.

"Hiks… bagaimana kalau nyawa kita akan berakhir malam ini? Huwaaaa…." Tenten menangis, "Aku kan belum menyatakan perasaanku pada Neji!"

"Paling tidak kau bisa memberitahunya di saat-saat terakhir," kata Sakura dengan wajah pucat. "Kami-sama, aku menyesal ikut uji nyali ini!"

"Huweeeee… selamat tinggal mall! Tidaaakkkk… aku kan belum beli tas keluaran Chanel yang baru….!" Ino ikut menyahut-nyahut sambil menangis sesegukan.

"Te… teman-teman… jangan menangis…" Hinata memecah keheningan, "siapa tahu kita bisa selamat kan?"

"Nyah, benar juga sih kamu!" ujar Tenten yang tiba-tiba kembali semangat. Tapi kemudian dia menjadi lesu mendadak, "Tapi kalo benar kita akan segera END malam ini?"

"Ya… yang pe.. penting berdoa," kata Hinata.

"Hm, Hinata benar juga. O ya Ino, kau sudah menelpon Shikamaru dan Chouji?" tanya Sakura.

"Yeah, sudah. Shikamaru memutuskan untuk ikut meskipun dia bilang mendokusai terus. Chouji juga ikut," kata Ino.

"Kau menyuapnya bukan?" selidik Sakura.

"Ehehehe… iya. Chouji agak malas, sih, jadi kubilang kalau dia ikut dia akan dapat pasokan _snack_ dariku seumur hidup. Mendadak dia jadi semangat …" Ino nyengir kuda.

"KALO KITA SELAMAT." Tenten memberi penekanan penuh di kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah, kita harus mengemas barang dulu," ujar Sakura memecah keheningan.

Keempat gadis itu pun kembali pada kegiatan mengemas, dan melupakan kegiatan meratapi nasib mereka. -_-"

**RUMAH NARUTO**

"Tongkat baseball.. udah. Obat anti nyamuk plus P3K udah juga. Makanan dan snack juga udah. Lengkap deh. Eh tunggu—pakaian gantinya be—"

"Mau kemana kamu Naruto?" tanya sebuah suara dengan penuh selidik. Dari intonasi suaranya yang mengerikan, Naruto segera tau kalau itu kakaknya, Kyuubi.

Mendadak Naruto jadi gugup sendiri. Jelas sekali kalau Kyuubi hendak mengintrogasinya. "Er… aku… em… mau… camping malam," ujar Naruto sambil pasang cengiran watados andalannya.

"Camping malam? Apaan tuh?" tanya Kyuubi dengan penasaran. "Kok kamu nggak bilang sih?"

"I… itu…" Naruto semakin bingung menjawabnya. Kemudian sebersit ide muncul di kepalanya. "O iya, Kyuu-nii, tadi salah satu teman Kyuu-nii menelpon. Kalo tidak salah namanya Kakuzu. Dia bilang, sekarang Kyuu-nii harus ke rumahnya. Ada urusan yang SANGAT PENTING."

"Masa' sih? Kapan?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Ya tadi pagi. Sudah, nanti Kakuzu-senpai marah lo." Naruto memanas-manasi.

"Ya sudah deh." Kyuubi meninggalkan Naruto. Dia tidak menyadari kebohongan adiknya.

_Selamat gue_. _Sekarang gue harus ngungsi ke rumah Teme._ Naruto segera menyambar pakaiannya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu mengambil tasnya dan menyelinap diam-diam keluar rumahnya, menuju rumah Sasuke.

**BBC (Bukan Bagian dari Cerita): **Kyuubi sampai di rumahnya Kakuzu. Dia memencet bel. Tampaklah Kakuzu, membuka pintu. "Tumben lo ke sini, Kyuu." Kakuzu menguap.

"Lho, bukannya lo yang nyuruh gue ke sini?" Kyuubi makin heran. _Jangan-jangan…_ batinnya.

"Eh? Gue kan nggak nyuruh lo ke sini? Ngapain gue ngabisin duit gue buat nelepon lo doang?" kata Kakuzu.

"Lo nggak nelpon gue? Kata Naruto tadi pagi lo nelpon?"

"Siapa bilang dih? Lo dibohongin kali, Kyuu. Udahlah. Gue mau ngitungin fulus gue dulu, bye." Kakuzu si empunya rumah masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sial! Naruto! AWAS LO!" teriakan itu membahana kencang di Konoha.

**Rumah Sasuke:**

Sasuke sedang menonton acara kesukaannya, ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan sedikit malas, dia membukakan pintu, dan sang tamu langsung masuk tanpa disuruh. Dari situ kalian pasti bisa tau siapa tamu tidak sopan itu. Ya, Naruto.

"Woy Dobe! Lo pikir ini rumah lo apa?" kata Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Sorry Teme. Gue lagi ada di situasi GENTING nih!" Naruto ngeles.

"Situasi genting apaan?"

"Haah, udah jangan banyak tanya. Tutup aja pintunya!"

Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya. Otaknya sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"O ya Teme, lo udah nyiapin semuanya kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Itachi-nii nggak tau soal ini kan?" selidik Naruto lagi.

"Ngapain gue kasih tau dia soal urusan gue. Gue kan bukan anak manja kayak lo Dobe," sindir Sasuke.

"Hah. Baguslah." Naruto menghela napas.

**19.00 PM _at the SCHOOL:_**

**S**ebelas anak sudah berkumpul di depan KHS, menunggu datangnya Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Anjir! Gue panik banget nih," Kiba menggumam.

"Tau kalo kita bakal uji nyali ke Hutan Katoniga, mending gue nggak usah ikut deh," Shino mendengus kesal.

"Huahhh… mendokusai. Harusnya malam ini gue udah tidur," Shikamaru ikut menimpali.

"Krauks… krauks… asalkan ada makanan, gue mau ikut," ujar Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

Sakura dan Ino tampak sedang memejamkan mata dan melipat tangan, sedang berdoa memohon keselamatan. Hinata dan Neji duduk dengan diam, Tenten mondar-mandir sambil menggigit bibirnya karena khawatir, Sai hanya berdiri sambil memamerkan senyum palsunya, Kiba memeluk Akamaru, Lee mengepalkan tangannya dan sepertinya sedang memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Panic… panic…. Panic!_ Arghhh! Kami-sama, tolong aku!" jerit Tenten frustasi.

"Sa… sabar Tenten-san…" ujar Hinata dengan suaranya yang pelan seperti biasa.

"Kemana sih Sasuke dan si Rambut Duren itu?" keluh Ino.

"Semangat masa muda… semangat masa muda… aku takkan mengecewakanmu Guy-sensei. Aku pasti bisa…." Lee tampak sedang memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, sebuah Range Rover hitam tiba di depan mereka.

"Maaf kami telat sedikit! Ayo berangkat!" Naruto melongok dari dalam jendela mobil sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau sangat lama tau!" protes Kiba, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten.

"Sudah, kita sekarang ke Hutan Katoniga!" seru Naruto.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata naik mobil Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji numpang di mobil Sasuke, sedangkan Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sai dan Neji berangkat dengan mobilnya Neji.

Perjalanan ke Hutan Katoniga memakan waktu setengah jam, ditambah lagi liku-liku jalan yang sedikit curam, karena itu hanya sedikit orang yang berani melewati jalan itu.

**On the Way**

And well… jalan menuju Hutan Katoniga tidak semulus yang dibayangkan Ino. Dia tidak menyangka jalannya benar-benar curam dan berbatu-batu. Ino mengemudi dengan hati-hati, matanya menatap fokus ke jalan. Mobilnya bergetar-getar karena kondisi jalan yang berbatu-batu.

"Ouch! Jalannya berbatu-batu!" kata Ino. "Kayaknya akan sedikit bergetar!"

"Aw! Mengerikan sekali jalan ini!" gerutu Sakura, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan mata ungu tua dan gaun sederhana melintas di jalan.

Mobil Ino terus melaju. Sakura menjerit. "Ino awassss!" jeritnya.

Ino langsung mengerem mobilnya, dan menimbulkan guncangan.

"Kyaaa!" jerit gadis-gadis dalam mobil.

"A… ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino tergagap.

"Tadi… ada seorang gadis, kau hampir menabraknya," kata Sakura, sambil melihat ke jalan. Tapi gadis yang tadi dilihatnya sudah tidak ada. "Eh? Ke mana dia?" Sakura mulai ketakutan. Sejuta pikiran buruk mulai menyerang pikirannya. Dalam hati dia mengutuki Naruto karena merancang uji nyali ini. Belum sampai lokasi uji nyalinya, dia sudah bertemu hantu duluan.

"Kamu…. Kamu serius Saku! Jangan bercanda deh!" Ino mulai ketakutan. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir.

"Serius! Beneran! Tadi aku ngelihat ada gadis yang rambutnya pirang kayak kamu, No! Dia pakai gaun merah tua sederahana dan…" belum selesai Sakura menjelaskan, Tenten sudah nyeletuk duluan.

"Seorang gadis? Hiii… Ino, cepat! Kita harus pergi dari sini." Tenten bergidik ngeri. "Jangan-jangan itu… ih, aku takut!" seru Tenten sambil menutup matanya dan meringkuk. "Ino! Tancap gas! Pergi dari sini!"

"I … iya," timpal Hinata. Matanya sudah sembap dan dia nyaris saja menangis. "A… aku juga… takut… ce…cepat!"

Ino yang sudah ketakutan pun akhirnya langsung tancap gas dan pergi secepat mungkin dari jalan itu.

TBC


End file.
